El plan de Emmett
by annalau05
Summary: Que pasa por la mente loca Emmett para lograr juntar a Edward con Bella basándose en una confesión que escucho sin querer; además de contar con la ayuda de su hermana Alice, lograran salirse con la suya, que pensara Edward de su loco plan del que es parte sin que tenga conocimiento.


**********Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos para darle forma a estas locas ideas que vagan por mi mente espero que les guste

*** El plan de Emmett ***

**Sumary: ****Que pasa por la mente loca Emmett para lograr juntar a Edward con Bella basándose en una confesión que escucho sin querer; además de contar con la ayuda de su hermana Alice, lograran salirse con la suya, que pensara Edward de su loco plan del que es parte sin que tenga conocimiento. **

- Ya Bella deberías de decirle lo que sientes no te puedes quedar callada por más tiempo – le decía a Alice a Bella mientras tenían una noche de chicas en casa de Alice claro está organizada por ella, se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, casi desde que estaban en el jardín de niños y ahora estaban juntas en el instituto, y Alice era la única que sabia el oscuro secreto de Bella… estar enamorada de Edward Cullen, el hermano de Alice y Emmett Cullen que por cierto sin querer escuchaba detrás de la puerta.

- No Alice, ya te lo dije, prefiero que Edward siga siendo mi amigo a perderlo porque el no quiere nada conmigo, anda seamos realistas – dijo Bella exasperada porque Alice siempre le dijera lo mismo, no sabía cómo había logrado convencer a sus padres Renne y Charly Swan de que se quedara en la casa de lo Cullen el fin de semana, cuando Charly era muy estricto y no se podía esperar menos del jefe de policía de Forks, aunque sabía que Alice tenia a sus padres comiendo de su mano, así como a sus propios padres, el doctor Carlisle Cullen y su adorable esposa Esme Cullen.

- Bella, llevas mucho tiempo guardando lo que sientes, se que el cabezota de mi hermano también siente algo por ti, además de que me gustas mucho para hermana y lo sabes – refuto Alice.

- Sí, pero el que tú me quieras como una hermana no significa que tenga que serlo, a menos de que sea por el lado de Emmett – bromeo Bella, a lo que Emmett se le ocurrió una gran idea ya que seguía escuchando el secreto de Bella que bien guardado se lo tenía porque nunca se había dado cuenta de nada ni por asomo - además Edward solo me ve como una amiga y eso es todo lo que siente por mi – dijo con voz dolida Bella y eso le rompió el corazón a Emmett quería mucho a Bella como su hermana pequeña, así que les daría más privacidad a sus dos pequeñas hermanitas, ya que él era el mayor de los tres, después seguían los mellizos Alice y Edward que eran de la edad de Bella, a pesar de que Emmett era el mayor había ocasiones en la que se comportaba peor que un niño pequeño de cinco años haciendo travesuras.

- Si Tanya yo también me la pase bien ayer – dijo Edward por teléfono, aunque se podía notar su cara de fastidio – bueno no sé si lo podamos repetir, estoy ocupado – dijo tratando de librarse de la rubia que lo tenía fastidiado, en ese momento Emmett entro a su habitación si haber sido invitado, lo que ya no era una sorpresa para Edward que se creía el más maduro de los tres hermanos – bueno sabes te tengo que dejar mi madre me acaba de hablar, adiós – fue o ultimo que dijo antes de colgar sin esperar una respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

- Bueno hermano, que les das a las chicas que te siguen y te acosan tanto? – le pregunto juguetón Emmett sentándose en la cama de su hermano.

- Me supongo que lo que nadie más les puede dar – dijo con arrogancia Edward, ya que era el chico playboy del instituto por el que todas las chicas babeaban y de las cuales casi la mitad ya habían desfilado por su cama, no literalmente claro está ya que ninguna le despertaba un interés especial como para llevarla a su casa, su cama era sagrada por él y no tenía ni la mas mínima intensión de cambiar ese aspecto.

- Quien lo diría que mi hermanito, el pequeño Eddy fuera todo un galán rompe corazones y creo que algunas bragas también – le dijo Emmett riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

- Calla ya, y no me digas Eddy que sabes que lo odio – le dijo Edward lanzándole una almohada a la cara de su hermano mientras apretaba la mandíbula y Emmett ante ese gesto solo se rio mas – bueno y a todo esto me quieres decir que es lo que quieres, porque no creo que entres así como así a mi habitación sin ser invitado – le cuestiono y ahí es como comenzaba a llevar a cabo su plan.

- Bueno veras es un poco raro esto que te voy a decir, pero necesito tu ayuda con una chica, bueno no es cualquier chica – le dijo Emmett aparentando seriedad y nerviosismo, aunque estaba que no se aguantaba de la risa.

- Tu Emmett Cullen pidiéndole consejo a tu hermano menor para una chica, debe de traerte loco, si tú te pones serio y nervioso – se burlo Edward de su hermano – bueno necesito que me digas quien es la chica, la conozco?

- Claro que la conoces, incluso mama y papa – le contesto Emmett.

- Bueno creo que es normal que la conozcan, si en este pueblo todos conocen a todos – dijo Edward desesperándose un poco por la falta de información por parte de su hermano.

- No es solo por eso, ellos la quieren mucho y me da miedo de que la pueda lastimar, nuestros padres la quieren mucho – dijo Emmett haciéndose el interesante.

- Con un demonio Emmett dime de quién demonios se trata – casi grito Edward totalmente desesperado.

- Se trata de Bells, nuestra pequeña Bella sabes quiero que sea solo mi Bella pero tengo miedo de que ella no me quiera como algo mas, si solo me ve como a un hermano – dijo Emmett imitando uno de los pucheros diseñados por Alice para cuando quería algo y a Edward el alma se le fue a los pies, no podía ser que su hermano estuviera interesado en su mejor amiga, sabía que se conocían y se llevaban bien, pero de ahí a darse cuenta de que sentía algo por ella era una locura, de hecho con la única con la que tenía que pelear la atención de Bella era con su hermana Alice que por cierto en estos momentos la tenia enclaustrada en su habitación, ahora lo que no entendía era esa furia que se apoderaba de él y que quería decirle a su hermano que no se le acercara a SU BELLA, pero qué demonios estaba pensando.

- Bueno la verdad es que conseguiste dejarme sin palabras – dijo Edward buscando algo más que decirle que hiciera desistir de su idea, mientras que Emmett analizaba detenidamente las reacciones de su hermano, el no era tonto ni mucho menos además de que conocía a sus hermanos como la palma de su mano y su hermano no le había agrado mucho la idea – que no se supone que el está saliendo con el tal Black – dijo Edward con resentimiento tampoco ese chico le agradaba en lo más mínimo y se lo había dejado claro a Bella.

- Bueno eso no importa, ellos no están saliendo como pareja quiero decir, aunque creo que Jacob está muy interesado en Bella y yo… yo la quiero para mí – dramatizo Emmett disfrutando de la cara de su hermano, a las claras podía decir que el también quería que Bella fuera suya, así que comprobó la teoría de Alice que en muy pocas ocasiones se equivocaba – tengo que estar con ella, la quiero proteger, tenerla a mi lado, no se despertar a su lado por las mañanas, quiero poder acariciar su suave y cremosa piel.

- Que me estas tratando de decir que solo te la quieres llevar a la cama – exclamo Edward muy molesto, el nunca permitiría que Emmett jugara así con Bella y mucho menos que le pusiera un dedo encima a su virginal cuerpo, Edward que aunque siendo un playboy nunca lo había intentado a pesar de que la tentación le era muy grande.

- Claro que no, te estoy diciendo que me he dado cuenta de que me enamore de mi pequeña Bella, no solo me la quiero llevar a la cama, ese momento podría reservarlo si con el tiempo progresamos y le pido que sea mi esposa, te imaginas a Bella como parte de la familia digo de una manera más formal, sé que es amiga de la familia, pero sería como una hermana para ti y para Alice – le pico Emmett, se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo, por otro lado Edward estaba que echaba humo, se imagina a Bella del brazo de su padre de camino al altar vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco con una Renne llorosa de felicidad al ver a su hija casarse y un Emmett radiante esperando por ella, mientras que el era el padrino de la boda, no quería que Bella fuera su hermana, quería que fuera suya y no entendía el porqué de esa reacción, Bella era la única chica que no estaba en su lista de "amigas" para pasar el rato, nunca podría utilizarla de esa manera.

- Pero y que pasaría si ella te dijera que esta enamora de alguien más? – cuestiono Edward pidiendo desesperadamente que fuera de él, aunque no tenía sentido lo que estaba pidiendo, el no se merecía un amor tan puro como el que le podría ofrecer la dulce Bella, el era un demonio comparado con el hermoso ángel, pero como demonios no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, un dolor le atravesó el pecho al darse cuenta de que su amor no será correspondido, ella nunca se figaría en alguien como él.

- Bueno es una buena pregunta, pero sabes creo que nada pierdo con intentarlo, además casi estoy seguro de que siente algo por mí,, nos la pasamos muy bien juntos, la hago reír mucho, se nota muy a gusto en mi presencia, la he tomado de la mano en alguna que otra ocasión y ella no retira su mano – dijo Emmett disfrutando como nunca de las reacciones de su hermano.

- Bueno no significa que sienta algo por ti – dijo Edward conteniéndose para no gritar que Bella y el también se la pasan bien juntos.

- Porque no quieres que le diga nada a Bella, yo la quiero, pensé que tendría tu apoyo no que me recriminarías ni que me hicieras sentir mal – se hizo la victima Emmett y Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba mal su forma de comportarse – o es que sabes algo que yo no con respecto a Bella, no me vas a decir que tu también la quieres porque entonces si creería que solo seria para llevártela a la cama – le acuso Emmett y eso de verdad le dolió si así pensaba él, era lo más lógico es que Bella pensara lo mismo que el.

- Yo… lo siento, sabes que Bella es para mí como una hermana y como hermano tengo que protegerla tu deberías de entenderme es como si fuera Alice, pero si de verdad la quieres pues porque no haces el intento de ser feliz a su lado – se rindió Edward, decir esas palabras le estaban costando mucho decirlas y le partían el alma, pero tenía que dejar que su hermano fuera feliz o eso es de lo que se quería convencer.

- Muchas gracias Eddy, sabes voy a aprovechar que está aquí y la voy a invitar a salir a comer mañana, crees que este bien en ese pequeño restaurant de Port Ángeles, si no me equivoco es su favorito, la Bella Italia – le dijo Emmett.

- Suena muy bien, bueno ahora si no te importa tengo cosas que hacer así que buenas noches Emmett – le dijo Edward, el necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que ellos eran felices y si no, pues no le importaría pelearse con su hermano por el amor de Bella. Emmett salió feliz de la habitación de su hermano ahora necesitaba ayuda para seguir con su plan, pero antes la voz de Edward le llamo la atención.

- Jasper hermano que te parece si salimos mañana juntos podríamos comer en la Bella Italia que te parece… está bien ahí nos vemos – Emmett estaba tan feliz de haber provocado a su hermano, ahora tendría que ir por ayuda, fue al cuarto de Alice y toco.

- Hola chicas puedo interrumpirlas un momento – dijo Emmett abriendo la puerta un poco para asomar la cabeza.

- Bueno ya nos interrumpiste oso, que es lo que pasa – le contesto Alice.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que tienes llamada de mama – le dijo Emmett a Alice.

- Está bien la tomare aquí en mi habitación – le contesto extrañada por no haber escuchado el sonido del teléfono o su móvil.

- Bueno es que la verdad en la tarde hice algo con los teléfonos y ahora no sirve ni el tuyo ni el de Edward tiene que ser o en la sala o en mi habitación a menos de que quieras ir a la habitación de nuestros padres – que estaba en la planta de abajo, ya que vivían en una enorme mansión blanca de tres pisos.

- Está bien anda muévete antes de que te golpee, lo siento Bells solo será un momento – le dijo Alice poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

- Anda pequeña vamos abajo – le dijo Emmett al ver que Alice estaba por entrar a la habitación de su hermano.

- Qué demonios te traes entre manos oso – le acuso Alice.

- Ven, nadie nos puede oír, ni siquiera Bella – le dijo Emmett y Alice se dejo guiar a la habitación de sus padres ya que no estaban porque habían salido a cenar.

- Que es lo que pasa, tenemos que decirle a Edward también? – pregunto Alice.

- No, pero se trata de él y de Bella – al decir esto Alice se puso a la defensiva.

- Que es lo que tienen que ver los dos en esto? – pregunto no podía ser que Emmett supiera de los sentimientos de Bella eso solo lo sabia ella.

- Bueno veras, no me preguntes como o me mataras pero sé que Bella ama a Edward desde hace tiempo – le dijo Emmett y antes de que Alice preguntara como lo había averiguado…

- Nos escuchaste no es así – reclamo Alice comenzando a enojarse y con Alice enojada no era muy bueno estar cerca de ella.

- Calma pequeña nunca fue mi intensión, pero tengo un plan, que se que funcionara – le dijo Emmett dando un paso hacia atrás mientras Alice daba un paso hacia delante en dirección al enorme cuerpo de su hermano y a pesar de tener un cuerpo pequeño y ligero cuando se enojaba no tenia limites.

- Que se te ha metido, si dices alguna palabra te juro que te arrepentirás y nunca podrás tener descendencia me escuchaste – amenazo Alice.

- Calma pequeña que no tienes porque amenazarme con tus pequeños sobrinos aun no nacidos – le dijo Emmett con las manos en alto como defendiéndose – veras acabo de hablar con Edward… calma déjame terminar no soy tan estúpido como para ir y decirle que ella está enamorada de él, te haces una idea de cuánto subiría su ego, claro que no, se me ocurrió una idea y va funcionar lo sé.

- Estoy esperando a que hables antes de que se acabe mi paciencia – dijo Alice.

- Bueno es que le dije a Edward que yo estaba enamorado de Bella y lo hubieras visto se puso verde de coraje y blanco del susto – dijo Emmett y Alice comenzó a calmarse de verdad – además de que le dije que la invitaría a comer mañana y que le hablaría de mis sentimientos hacia ella – dijo Emmett haciendo comillas en el aire – se puso a la defensiva estoy seguro de que también está enamorado de ella, de hecho invito a un tal Jasper a comer con él en el mismo lugar al que voy a llevar a Bella para declararle mi amor – dijo un Emmett sonriente.

- Bueno y que es lo que quieres de mi? – pregunto Alice muy interesada en el plan de su hermano.

- Es que no sé cómo convencer a Bella de que vaya conmigo y que me deje ser mas afectuoso que de costumbre sin que se mal interprete – dijo Emmett.

- Bueno le podríamos decir que le quieres dar celos a una chica, el problema es a quien, quien se podría prestar a eso – se cuestiono Alice.

- Ya se Alice, dame un segundo – dijo Emmett, saco su móvil y marco un numero, espero a que contestaran y al tercer tono escucho una voz del otro lado de la línea – Rosy cariño como estas… yo también te extraño, oye me gustaría que me hicieras un favor si es que se puede, por favor… bueno es que no sé cómo explicarte, que te parece si te paso a mi hermana para que entiendas… ok entonces pondré el altavoz – dijo Emmett y así lo hizo ante la mirada incrédula de Alice que pasaba ahí – bueno ya está listo, pero creo que deberíamos de decirle a Alice quien eres cielo – dijo Emmett – bueno Alice, vamos a hablar con Rosalie mi novia desde hace una semana, es compañera de mis clases de mecánica, es maravillosa te va encantar cuando la conozcas y le gustan las compras como a ti pequeña, bueno Rosy mi hermana Alice.

- Hala Rosalie – dijo Alice aun sorprendida.

- Hola Alice un placer aunque no te pueda ver, siento que te enteres así de nuestra relación, pero es que aun necesitamos preparar a mis padres antes de salir a luz como pareja, pero debes de estar segura de que quiero mucho a mi osito – dijo Rosalie.

- No te preocupes ya habrá tiempo de conocernos en persona – le contesto Alice.

- Bueno y que es en lo que quieren que les ayude – pregunto Rosalie.

- Bueno veras, Bella te acuerdas que te he contado de ella, tiene un problema existencial con el amor – dijo Emmett.

- Mmm, que mal y que puedo hacer yo para ayudarla – dijo Rose.

- Bueno la verdad es que mucho, te puedo decir Rose verdad – dijo Alice – mira aquí el osito, tiene el plan de poner celoso a nuestro hermano Edward para que por fin se decida a decirle a Bella que la quiere y lo que se le ocurrió es decirle que tu osito está enamorado de Bella – dijo Alice, remarcando el TU.

- Pero eso no es verdad, verdad – dijo Rose del otro lado de la línea.

- Claro que no mi Rosy hermosa yo solo tengo ojos para ti, pero Bella es como una hermanita para mí y quiero ayudarla.

- Está bien entonces de que va el plan – pregunto Rose.

- Bueno es muy simple le vamos a decir a Bella que nos ayude a darte celos a ti – dijo Alice.

- Ok, haber si ya entendí, le dirán a Bella que haga que me de celos de ella con mi osito – dijo Rose.

- Más claro ni el agua – dijo Alice.

- Bueno que les parece si le dicen a Bella, que Emmett me quiere dar celos porque no le hago caso y que yo voy a estar en determinado lugar en el que me supongo que estará su hermano no es así – dijo Rose razonando el plan.

- Si así es, digamos que es lo mismo que vamos a hacer con Edward solo que él no lo sabe – dijo Emmett – que te parece mañana en el restaurant la Bella Italia a las tres, después tu y yo podríamos ir al cine.

- Me parece muy bien, cuenten conmigo chicos y ahora me tengo que ir, porque si no acaba de llegar mi padre, nos vemos – se despidió Rosalie.

- Nos vemos cuñadita – dijo Alice.

- Hasta mañana Rosy hermosa – se despidió Emmett.

- Listo ahora hay que decirle a Bella, así que pon cara de niño triste y deprimido – le dijo Alice.

- No hay problema por eso, ya me funciono con Edward – dijo Emmett.

- De verdad que me hubiera gustado verlo – dijo Alice y regresaron a su habitación y Emmett comenzó su actuación.

- Qué te pasa, Emmy – le dijo Bella en cuanto llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Alice y Edward estaba asomado, viendo como Bella abrazaba a Emmett y lo hacía entrar a la habitación de Alice haciendo que Edward se encerrara en su habitación furioso y dolido de no ser él quien estuviera entre sus brazos.

- Bueno no sé cómo decirte lo que me pasa – dijo Emmett.

- Anda Emmy sabes que puedes contarme, si puedo ayudarte sabes que puedes contar conmigo – dijo Bella, no le gustaba ver a si a su casi hermano.

- Bueno veras es que hay una chica que me gusta, pero me ignora y no sé qué hacer – dijo Emmett abatido a lo que Bella solo lo abrazo y lo consoló.

- Ya sé, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea – dijo Alice sobresaltando a Bella – dices que esta chica va a comer todos los fines de semana a la Bella Italia, que te parece si tu vas y tratas de acercártele.

- No Alice eso ya lo intente y no me funciono es como una princesa de hielo no me deja acercarme, si tan solo supiera que le intereso un poquito – dijo Emmett, en definitiva los hermanos Cullen deberían se dedicarse a la actuación porque lo hacían demasiado bien.

- Bueno y si fueras acompañado y viera que no estás solo – dijo Bella para sorpresa de los hermanos Cullen – podría acompañarte Alice – ofreció Bella.

- No, Bells ella conoce a mi familia y no podría darle celos con mi propia hermana – dijo Emmett abrazándose mas al cuerpo de Bella.

- Bueno y si fueras con Bella, en lugar mío – dijo Alice como si se le acabara de ocurrir – anda Bella ayúdanos de verdad que no puedo ver así a mi hermano oso – dijo Alice haciendo un puchero como solo ella los sabia hacer.

- Bueno es que no se qué hacer – dijo Bella prácticamente rendida, no podía ver así a Emmett y el puchero de Alice no le ayudaba mucho que digamos.

- Es fácil lo que tienes que hacer, yo te voy a arreglar y vas a acompañar a Emmett al restauran y fingirán ser una pareja feliz y enamorada, solo tendrán que fingir con algunas caricias – dijo Alice como si fuera de lo más obvio.

- Pero no sé si podre hacerlo – dijo Bella, ella no tenía experiencia en citas.

- Por favor Bells necesito de tu ayuda, te lo voy a agradecer de por vida – le dijo Emmett.

- Está bien Emmy te ayudare – dijo Bella sin saber lo que le esperaba. Al día siguiente como habían quedado Alice arreglaba a Bella para salir y Emmett se encontró con Edward en la sala.

- Hola hermano como te va – le pregunto Emmett a Edward.

- Normal, como todo los días, pero dime ya hablaste con Bella – pregunto Edward ansioso.

- Si, hermano quedamos de ir a comer no sabes las esperanzas que tengo de que me acepte como un hombre en su vida – dijo Emmett.

- Pues solo nos queda ver como sale – dijo Edward entre dolido y furioso porque le hubiera dicho que si.

- Bueno y tú que planes tienes para hoy? – pregunto Emmett.

- Nada en especial, como no vas a estar y me supongo que Alice ira al centro comercial para perder el tiempo, saldré a comer con un amigo y pasar el tiempo en algún lugar no lo sé – dijo Edward sin decirle que comería en el mismo lugar que él y su pequeño ángel.

- Bueno estoy lista Emmy, creo que Alice exagero un poco pero ya sabes cómo es ella – dijo Bella bajando por las escaleras y Edward se quedo embobado ante lo que veía, como demonios no se había dado cuenta antes de la belleza que tenía delante de él, con su hermosos cabello achocolatado libre por sus hombros con ligeros tonos rojizos y ese suave tono rosado en sus labios que los resaltaban y que invitaban a besarlos, sus hermosas y largas piernas, dios estaba seguro de que moriría de una combustión espontanea y lo haría con gusto si supiera que ella se había arreglado así para él y no para su hermano, que le hizo un cumplido y le paso el brazo por los hombros a lo que Edward solo pudo salir corriendo de ahí, para tristeza de Bella. Llegaron al restaurante tomados de la mano, donde ya los esperaban Rosalie en una mesa y Edward con Jasper en otra más oculta y ambos chicos de verdad que sintieron celos de verlos juntos y sonriendo.

- Bells cielo es la chica rubia de la mesa de tu derecha – le dijo Emmett al oído a Bella y ella trato de voltear sutilmente para ver la cara de furia de la despampanante rubia que trataba de hacerse a la idea que solo era una puesta en escena pero es que ella quería estar en su lugar.

- Vaya es hermosa Emmy, pero sabes creo que me quiere comer, estoy segura de que siente algo por ti – le dijo Bella.

- No lo sé Bells, nunca me presta atención, disculpa un momento – dijo Emmett mientras tomaba su móvil que comenzaba a vibrar – Alice? – contesto Emmett al ver el identificador – Emmett, Edward ya está aquí y está furioso de verte con Bella, tienes que mostrarte más cariñosa con ella, quiero ver su cara – dijo Alice observando a Edward y Emmett tomo la mano de Bella y la apretó para después depositar un beso en la base de su mano y Edward no podía prestarle atención a lo que su amigo decía no aguantaba los celos que se lo comían por dentro, estaba a nada de levantarse y reclamar a Bella como suya – muy bien eso está funcionando de maravilla – dijo una muy feliz Alice – bueno te dejo platiquen un poco pidan algo ligero de comer y después dale un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios a Bella.

- Que Alice! no puedo hacer eso – dijo Emmett alarmado no podía llegar tan lejos.

- Lo siento hermano oso, pero este fue tu plan y ahora te aguantas – le dijo Alice sin posibilidad a discusión.

- Que paso Emmy? – pregunto Bella tomando la mano de Emmett preocupada por su expresión.

- Ven – le dijo Emmett acercándose a Bella peligrosamente – Alice esta aquí vigilando a la chica rubia y quiere que termínenos con un pequeño beso muy cerca de nuestros labios – le susurro Emmett al oído de Bella, se puso muy roja pero era casi su hermano y aria cualquier cosa por el así que con decisión volteo su rostro y tomo el de Emmett entre sus manos y roso sus labios con los de él, dejando a todo el mundo (ósea Alice, Edward, Emmett y Rosalie) estáticos por su atrevimiento.

- Eso estuvo bien? – pregunto una tímida Bella, Emmett solo podía ver a su hermosa novia furiosa, esto no estaba en el plan, y lo que tampoco estaba es que Edward llegara y tomara a Bella del brazo levantándola bruscamente.

- Edward qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, suéltala la lastimas no lo ves – le espeto Emmett alarmado por el estado de su hermano nunca lo había visto así de furioso.

- Tú no te metas, ENTIENDE ESTO BELLA ES MÍA Y DE NADIE MAS, no me importa lo que digas sentir por ella, no te quiero cerca de ella – dijo Edward aflojando el agarre del brazo de Bella, a lo que Alice se acerco a la mesa de Rose identificándola al ver como presenciaba la escena con dolor.

- Tranquila Rose, Emmett te quiere mucho, Bella es como nuestra hermana y nunca pensamos que llegara a hacer esto, que solo demuestra cuanto lo quiere, estaba convencida de que lo tenía que ayudar para que te fijaras en el, según lo que le contamos anoche – le dijo Alice a la rubia.

- Lo sé Alice pero aun así duele, porque no puedo gritar que el es mío – dijo Rose.

- Bueno aquí puedes hacerlo no le diremos nada a nadie si no quieres, solo ten un poco mas de paciencia – pidió Alice.

- Está bien – contesto Rosalie.

- Edward es que acaso ahora me vas a decir que estas enamorado de Bella, por favor – dijo Emmett conteniendo la risa ahora que Bella ya no era lastimada por Edward.

- Claro que sí y voy a luchar por ella, aunque tenga que ser contigo, no puedo permitir que me la quites – dijo Edward, abrazándose al cuerpo estático y confundido de Bella – Bella te amo, por favor dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz.

- Yo… Edward… dios… esto es un sueño? – pregunto Bella no podía decir nada coherente.

- Caro que no Bells, el tonto de mi hermano te ama y necesito sentir que te perdía para darse cuenta de cuánto le importas, se que tú sientes los mismo Bells, ahora ya puedes ser feliz o castigarlo un poco por ser un maldito playboy – se burlo Emmett.

- No claro que no Bella te prometo que no habrá ninguna mujer más en mi vida y en mi cama que no seas tú – le juro Edward, pensando en cómo por fin compartiría su cama con ella y con nadie más.

- Ya no entendí nada, Emmy no se supone que vendríamos a darle celos a tu chica rubia que… porque esta Alice con ella? – pregunto Bella aun mas confundida.

- Todo esto lo planearon ustedes – dijo Edward de momento furioso viendo a Emmett muy feliz al igual que Alice pero se calmo al ver la confusión de su hermoso ángel.

- Es que eres un poco lento hermano, Bella y tu están hecho el uno para el otro pero no te dabas cuenta te imaginas si de verdad alguien más te la hubiera quitado? – pregunto Emmett.

- Muchas gracias por abrirme los ojos, no sé cómo agradecerles – les dijo Edward a Emmett y a su hermana que se acercaba acompañada con la chica rubia – Bella me harías el honor de cortejarte como se debe para ganarme tu amor? – le pregunto Edward muy cursi.

- Edward tu ya tienes mi amor – dijo Bella, saltado a los brazos de Edward y a sus labios, haciendo que el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor.

- Mmm, sí que eres impulsiva, eres maravillosa Bella – le dijo Edward apenas se separaron un poco y Bella se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

- Lo siento mucho, pero lo siento más contigo Emmy nunca pensé que lo haría no sé que me paso solo quería ayudarte, pero veo que ya no necesitas mi ayuda – dijo Bella sonrojándose.

- No te preocupes Bella, solo fue un piquito, además me está esperando mi linda Rosy así que los dejo – dijo Emmett tomando la mano de la rubia.

- Nos vemos Bella y mucho gusto y solo espero que no vuelvas a besar a mi novio – le dijo Rosalie.

- No te preocupes Rosy? – pregunto Edward – que él único Cullen que esta hermosa señorita besara es a mi – dijo Edward tomando la mano de Bella.

- Eso me parece una buena idea – le dijo Bella – oye pero donde esta Alice yo la vi.

- No lo sé ni me importa, como tampoco me importa donde esta Jasper – dijo Edward.

- Bueno pues creo que si te va a importar mira – dijo Bella señalando a la mesa donde antes estaba Edward, no lo podía creer Jasper estaba con su hermana dándole un beso en la mano a modo de saludo ante una radiante Alice – bueno déjalos, hoy todos podemos ser felices - le dijo Bella.

- Está bien mi dulce Bella, solo por hoy lo dejare pasar pero ya hablare con ellos, ahora solo me importas tu, te juro que seré tuyo exclusivamente – le dijo Edward antes de sellar su promesa con un beso cargado de muchas emociones.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo con otra de mis locuras, espero que les guste y se que se diran que es lo que esta haciendo esta subiendo historias nuevas y no sigue con la suya verdad, y pues lo siento, pero es que esta historia se metio en mi loca cabeza y no salio hasta que estuvo terminada, me inspire en una historia que esta leyendo es mas deje la historia a la mitad hasta que termine de escribir, prometo actualizar pronto "Seras mia" y Espero que les haya gustado mucho esta historia un poco loca, pero que la verdad es que me gusto mucho escribirla. Ya saben que el unico pago que me pueden dar a cambio es un comentario y/o agregarme a sus favoritos no saben cuanto sube eso el animo, bueno no las aburro mas, hasta la proxima**

**besos ana lau**


End file.
